The present disclosure herein relates to a plasma generation apparatus.
Plasma has been researched to be applied to a bio-medical field. Particularly, the plasma is effective for skin tissue regeneration by means of skin cell activation and all sorts of sterilization. In case of treatments using atmospheric-pressure plasma, effective results for hemostasis, blood coagulation, sterilization and disinfection, and cell regeneration have been reported.
Typical researches and developments of a plasma generation apparatus are classified into a direct plasma type and an indirect plasma type. A direct plasma type plasma system uses a target to be treated or cured as a ground electrode. Although the direct plasma type has high treatment effects, the direct plasma type has a disadvantage in that the target to be irradiated (treated) almost contacts a power electrode, and the plasma has low uniformity according to electrical characteristics of the target to be treated. An indirect plasma type plasma system generates a plasma plume at a high voltage electrode and a ground electrode in a plasma generation apparatus to spray the plasma plume to an area to be treated. The indirect plasma type has treatment effects less than that of the direct plasma type, and is hardly realized for a large area.